1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower sash for an automotive vehicle door disposed within a door panel of an automotive vehicle and guiding and holding a window glass when the window glass is received within the door panel.
2. Prior Art
The lower sash is structured such as to be disposed within the door panel of the automotive vehicle and to guide and hold the window glass (hereinafter, refer to a glass) received within the door panel so as to prevent an unstableness of the glass, and is normally provided in an upper sash corresponding to a window frame in a continuous manner. In recent years, the lower sash proceeds to a lower sash made of a resin in which a frame and a glass guide are integrally formed (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,718) from a lower sash in which a glass guide (a glass run) made of a rubber is mounted to a frame made of a plate metal (for example, U.S. Pat. No 5,067,281), so that a productivity can be improved with performing a lightening.
In a lower sash, in order to stably guide and hold the glass, (1) a suitable elasticity and (2) a suitable structural strength are required in a glass guide, and further (3) a reduction of a number of members and (4) a lightening of parts constituting an automotive vehicle should be taken into consideration. As to this point, the inventors have suggested in application Ser. No. 08/808,484 a lower sash made of a resin in which a glass guide, a wing close to an outer panel (herein after, refer to an outer wing) and a wing close to an inner panel (hereinafter, refer to an inner wing) can be integrally formed. The resin lower sash has a feature (5) capable of being formed by a simple metal mold, in addition to the features (1) to (4) described above.
The lower sash has been improved in the points (1) to (5) described above by being integrally formed and made of a resin, however, it is desired that a collision sound due to that an ascending and descending glass is collided with a glass guide of lower sash is reduced and that a mounting operability in manufacturing is improved. The collision sound is generated at a time when the descending lower sash collides with the glass guide, and can be reduced by designing a shape of the glass guide and a structural positional relation between the glass guide and each of the wings. Accordingly, it is required to grope for (6) a structure of the glass guide or each of the wings which can reduce the collision sound.
Further, most of the cases, the lower sash is mounted and fixed to the door panel by a bolt and a nut, so that the operability is better in the case that the mounting operation is performed in a state of applying the nut to the lower sash. Accordingly, it is normally structured such that the nut is held in the lower sash. Accordingly, the door panel mounting portion requires a holding structure that (7) the nut is simply held to the lower sash, (8) the holding state is maintained till being mounted and (9) the lower sash is not broken even in the case that the bolt is fastened in a slightly disorderly fashion.